


FireBringer

by littlemissstark315



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fire Powers, very much a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: When King Aaron finds a baby girl in the woods with striking red hair and red eyes, he takes her in. He finds out why she was abandoned when at age two she kills two guards with fire coming from her hands from her temper tantrum. She’s locked up on a special made room until her father decides she’s old enough to be married off.Once she finds out truths about herself she needs to know more. So she runs away to find them, meeting friends and enemies along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Sophie was just a baby. Barely a year old. She was abandoned in the woods by her parents. That same day the King was out hunting on his noble steed. King Aaron was his name. As he went to get a 10 point shot on a buck he heard a cry. High pitched and whining, it scared away the buck and threw off his shot.

He was startled by it. Finding nothing else to do but investigate the sound he went toward the crying. It got louder and louder till he stopped and looked. On the ground was a baby. Bright red hair, barely forming on her head and blood red eyes watered over. Tears falling down her chubby cheeks.

He took pity on her and brought her back to the castle. It wasn’t the son he wanted but it was no reason a babe should be abandoned in the woods.  
  
Once she was was cuddled in his arms, she stopped crying but her eyes still looked around frantic and scared. He smiled softly and gently rode back to the castle.  
  
There he called for his wife. Queen Camilla. “Camilla!” After a few moments Camilla walked in, wearing white and gold. The color of there castle and the royal colors. Her long blonde hair hanging beautifully around her face. Almost angelic. “Yes, dear. What is it?” Her voice trailed off as she saw the babe in his large arms.

Aaron walked closer and handed her to Camilla. “She is our daughter now. I found her abandoned in the woods, I took pity on her.” She gently held the nearly one year old in her arms. She looked in her deep red eyes and saw her hair. This girl is different. She thought. People will shun her, push her away because she is different. She felt the need to protect her with her whole being.  
  
That night they got their servants to set up the babies room and got what they needed. While Camilla was rocking there new daughter asleep in there beautiful white, baby room, King Aaron came in quietly to visit. “Have you thought of a name yet, my queen?” Camilla spoke. A small smile on her face. “I think I have. Sophia. I always thought it was a beautiful name. What do you think?” King Aaron smiled as well. “Sophia it is.”  
  
  
  
A year later they found out why she was abandoned.  
  
  
It was the middle of the night and Sophie had gotten into the stage where they like to climb out of there cribs and wander. When all were asleep but few servants and guards. She crawled out.

A guard found her crawling and trying to walk in the hallway. Her pajama dress just barely drifting on the floor, her red hair has grown in and now barely below her head. He picked her up and she squirmed and yelled just like any other child during a temper tantrum but one thing happened that was not like most children.

Within a few seconds her hands became fireballs, as she pounded on the guards chest, igniting his uniform on fire. Instantly he dropped her, causing her to cry in pain and fear. She barely took notice to the guard in front of her now screaming in pain as the fire spread on his uniform.

Finally the whole castle awoke. Hearing the screams Aaron and Camilla ran to Sophie's room. They didn’t find her there. A little ways down the hallway, they saw a orange glow moving and dancing. They looked on in horror as they saw one of there guards being burnt to death by the fire spreading all over.

Another guard saw this and quickly tried to grab the crying princess but she unknowingly set her hands on fire and started to kick and scream at the second guard, burning his uniform, having it spread wildly but Camilla quickly caught Sophie before she could fall. Sophie cried and sobbed into her mothers shoulder. Her tiny arms tightly around her neck.  
  
Camilla and Aaron looked on in horror as two of their guards burned to death on the hallway floor. Making the gold accents on the white walls sparkle and shine against the fire light. They quickly took Sophie to her room and closed the door tightly. Pretending it kept out the sounds of the dying guards, screaming in pain.  
  
Aaron and Camilla fell asleep in Sophie's room that night. Sophie still safely snuggled in Camilla's arms. Aaron woke first and hesitantly took the first step into the hallway. He walked until he saw the damage that was done. He looked on in horror at the burnt corpses that now lay in his beautiful hallway.

Their clothes nothing but ashes on the ground, along with parts of their skin. They were still smoking. Like embers in a fireplace that didn’t quite light but kept trying to.  
  
Aaron made a decision that day that would change Sophie's life.  
  
  
Camilla looked unsure into the room Aaron had built. “Are you sure about this Aaron? Won’t she be lonely?” “She’ll survive. We’ll bring her food, water. We’ll be the only ones allowed to touch her.” Sophie was nearly going on three now. Her hair has grown past her shoulders. Her eyes large, deep red and innocent. A beautiful white and gold dress adorned her small body. She held her mothers hand as she looked in the strange, metal room. “What is this, mama?”

Camilla looked down sadly. She didn’t want to put her daughter in there. “It's a special room Sophie. For you, me and daddy. You’re going to be living in here.” Sophie smiled innocently up at her mother. “Just you, me and papa?” Camilla had to hold back tears. “Yes, darling.” Aaron gently pushed Camilla in the room. Silently telling her to get it over with.  
  
Sophie nearly dragged her mother inside. Once inside the large room, she quickly went to the toy box and grabbed a random toy, handing it to her mother. Her mother knelled down and hugged her. “I'm so sorry Sophie, but I can't play right now. Your going to be living in here. You understand?” Sophie looked confused as her mother hugged her. “You’ll be here with me, right?” Camilla couldn’t take it anymore, she let go of Sophie and ran out of the room in tears.

Sophie's shocked look was the last thing Aaron and Camilla saw before the closed the door.  
  
The room was livable. There was a bathroom, they would bring her food,toys, whatever she would ask for. There was a bed, a chair and many, many books. She also had a large window, caged so she may not escape.  
  
Sophie was confused. Where did her mama and papa go? Why? What did she do? Was she in time out?She began to cry. Large tears finding there way down her small face. Her small knees wobbled under the heavy sorrow that now laid in her heart.  
  
  
  
  
For the next fifteen years Sophia stayed in her tower. Forbidden to come out. Her mother would visit fairly often but it was never enough. Over the years her books and toys got updated. Her fairy tales she used to learn to read by her mothers visits were now educational books on fighting, history, ect. Today she was reading her book by the barred window when her mother unlocked the door from the outside.

She came in with a warm smile. “Sophia, how are you today?” Sophie smiled but it never reached her eyes. She placed her book to the side and sat with her legs over the bed. “I'm fine mom. How are you and dad?” Camilla sat down next to her adopted daughter on the bed. She looked at her a moment and stroked her long red hair. “You've grown so fast.” “What do you want mom? You’re here for a reason, I can tell.”  
  
Camilla sighed and frowned. “Your father is growing concerned. With his age and-” Suddenly she was cut off by a hard cough coming from her chest. Her hand went to her mouth to cover as her body hunched over with coughs. Sophie put a hand on her back for support but just as fast as it came it was gone and Camilla cleared her throat, hiding her blood splattered hand.

She saw the worried look in her daughters eyes. She forced a smile and placed a hand on her daughters hand. “I'm fine dear. Please don't worry but as I was saying, your father is growing concerned, for you, our kingdom. He wants you to marry to continue our legacy.”  
  
Sophie’s body visibly tensed as her hand fell from her mothers back. “But I'm only seventeen.” “He feels you are ready. You are a few months away from your eighteenth birthday.” Sophie sighed heavily. This meant she could come out of her tower but on the other hand what if the man her father chose turned out to be horrible, abusive?

She looked outside her window bars and saw the blue sky, green grass and the surrounding twelve foot thick wall surrounding the kingdom. She saw how the wind gently blew the trees back and fourth. She really wanted to feel that. She's only read about how the sun would feel on her skin in the many books shes read. She sighed, defeated. “ok, I will marry who father chooses.”  
  
Her mother smiled and stood up, gently hugging her daughter. “Thank you for accepting this Sophia. Your father will be very happy.” Sophie tried to force a smile but her mother caught it and looked concerned. “Please, be happy.” She smiled sadly. “I will be.” someday. She added in her head.  
  
It was one night later she was able to come out of her tower. Her mother brought her a beautiful red dress that showed off just enough shoulder and bustled out just enough to be gorgeous with just enough gold trimming and lining.

Instead of high heels, like most princess’s, she had her mother bring her flats. Her mother happily agreed and hoped her father didn’t notice. They were gorgeous and sparkled in any light. When her mother brought them to her, she hugged her, whispering “thank you.”  
  
She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when her tower door opened and she was prepared in the dress and flats. Her mother greeted her and lead her downstairs. For once in her life, she was nervous. It was all so new to her. Instead of seeing a home she's lived in for the last seventeen years, she saw something foreign,gorgeous and intimidating.

She looked around the large throne room, her family's crest in flags hanging everywhere. She saw her father and felt her heart drop. She doesn’t even remember the last time she saw him let alone talk to him. Next to him she saw another king from another kingdom. His hair was to his neck and sleeked back. He was dressed in greens and golds, a green and lined in gold cape hung off his shoulders. A young man she assumed to be his son, the prince she was to marry.

She felt herself blush as her mother gently stopped her from walking. What was she feeling? She remembered reading something describing it. Shyness? Nervous?  
  
  
Her father walked toward her and gently hugged her but with little emotion put into it. He brought her over to the king and prince. He spoke, his voice deep and commanding the audience of the room. “ My friend, Liem, this is my daughter, Sophia.” Liem looked her over up and down, she looked away, feeling exposed. “She is quite beautiful. Exotic even. She seems to like the color red a lot.” He looked to her, expecting an answer. “Does she speak?” The king forced a small laugh.  
  
“Yes, yes she does. She is just a bit shy.” He gently nudged her elbow and she got the hint. She spoke, quietly. “Oh, um, red is my favorite color.” Liem had a blank look. “I see.” The prince's hand tugged on his fathers sleeve. Liem leaned down to his sons level and whispered something in his ear.

Looking back to her disapprovingly. “Yes, I agree.” The king spoke, his voice sharp. “What has your son said?” Liem leaned back up with a small smile. “oh it's nothing, just a statement from him which is irrelevant.” “Well what was the statement?” Liem sighed, not seeing a way out of this. “He says...he says that she is a bit....weird.”  
  
She felt a small pang in her chest. Was she sick? And her eyes felt stinging but her father continued. “If she isn’t what you want then you can leave. I only want to marry her off for the betterment of my kingdom.” Liem smirked. “There is no problem. Out children shall be married.” Sophie looked over Liem's son.

He had brown hair, it was brushed back and put into a thin, pony tail. His attire was mainly green but gold's and browns were in there as well. Seems there kingdom was woodland based.  
  
King Aaron, Sophie’s father, smiled. “Good. Let us leave them alone to talk while we make their arrangements.” With that King Aaron and Liem left the throne room, leaving Sophie and the prince alone.

He walked a little closer and spoke. “Do you speak?” She felt...irritated? Her voice coming out a little sharp. “I already answered that question.” “Yes but you barely said anything aside from what we already knew.” “Do I disappoint you?” She spoke harshly.  
  
  
He laughed lightly. “Not in the slightest. I'm quite...intrigued by what I see.” Sophie smiled just a little. “What's your name? You know my name but I don't know yours. Seems unfair.” He smirked and laughed lightly.

He gently stroked her hair suddenly, making her blush, her cheeks matching her hair. “My name is Jachi, my dear princess.” She backed up away from his hand, he looked strangely at her. “Why did you move?” “Because, I didn’t like your hand there. I barely know you and yet your invading my personal space.” He smirked slightly. “You are going to be a challenge to win over.” He waked closer and gently took her hand, kissing it, then locking eyes with her blood red orbs. He smiled. “challenge accepted.”  
  
she was...was....? She wasn’t sure what emotion she was feeling but she yanked her hand away and ran off. Her father saw this but looked irritated, concerned about the future marriage.

It was nearly night as the sun began to set and the moon began to rise. Once she ran out, she found herself in the gardens, a maze of hedges ahead of her. She looked back at the castle and her “family” yelling about what happened in the distance then to the hedge. With one more look back she jogged in, holding her dress as she went.  
  
  
It's been three hours and Sophie still hasn’t returned. Camilla has grown very worried over her daughter. King Aaron was pacing with anger in his heels. He turned to his wife and queen. “Why has your daughter run away?” Camilla looked shocked. “My daughter?” “Yes, your daughter. You’re the only one who likes to visit that abomination.”

Camilla locked her warm, blue eyes with Aaron's steely black ones. Her expression cold as she looked at her husband. “She is your daughter as well and she is certainly not an abomination. How can you say that?” He looked her coldly in the eye.  
  
“How can you not? You saw her that night. Fire came out of her hands, killing two of our guards. No normal human being does that. In fact, I'm moving the wedding date to next month. I want her out of this castle as soon as possible.” Camilla looked about to cry and went to walk out of the room then stopped in the large entry way, speaking lowly. “You are no king at all. Just a fool dressed as one.” With that she walked out of the room in search of her daughter.  
  
Sophie was waking for hours in the hedge maze and got herself very lost. She sighed with defeat and sat on the grass covered ground. All this time in it and she hasn’t yet really felt the outside. Her mind too preoccupied with her father and Jachi. She looked at he grass below her.

She felt it with her fingertips, running her fingers through it like running hands through hair. It tickled her skin. She looked to the side and felt the hedge maze. It was rough yet soft. The wooden twigs sticking out pricked at her hand while the leaves soothed the pain away quickly.  
  
With a soft smile she looked up, feeling the wind gently blow on her skin and saw the bright light of the moon above. She looked around at the sliver light it gave. It was beautiful. Suddenly she heard her mother call for her. It was rather close.

Then suddenly she saw her mothers blonde head poke out ahead. “Sophia! There you are! I thought you were in here!” She jogged over to Sophie as she got up. Camilla hugged her. “Thank Goodness your safe. Now lets get you home, it's been a long day.”  
  
When her and her mother entered the door way to the garden, her father greeted them. He looked near furious as his face became red with anger. “Sophia, what you did today was unacceptable.” She started to speak. “What did I do?”

She asked in slight shock and hurt. He huffed in, ready to lecture. “You nearly ruined this kingdom with your temper tantrum. You don't realize that the fate of our kingdom rests on your shoulders.” “Why!?” The king was taken a back as he spoke coldly. “What did you say?” Sophie breathed a little heavier. She knew this emotion;Anger.  
  
“Why does the kingdom rest on me? Why do I have to be burdened with something I never even knew about until today! Couldn’t you have had another heir and leave it to them!?” Camilla gasped slightly and the king looked at her coldly. He spoke lowly. “Do you even know why you are an only child?”

She started to get confused. She nodded no. Camilla spoke, her voice low and thick with emotion. “ I can't have children Sophia.” Sophie turned to her mother. “Wait? Then how did you have me? Mom, whats going on?” King Aaron spoke. “I found you as a babe abandoned in the woods. I took pity on you and we took you in.” It took a few seconds for it to sink in for Sophie who looked shocked but spoke lowly. “So? I'm adopted?”

Camilla nodded to Sophie, a tear going down her face. “I'm so sorry we kept this from you but we thought it best you didn’t know.”  
  
“Now I'm beginning to think we should have left you there. You have been nothing but trouble-” “Trouble? I've been locked in a tower for my whole life! How can I be trouble if you have barely ever seen me?!” Her arms flailed toward the end in anger, some fire starting to shoot out of her hands. Scaring her still in paralyzed fear.

Camilla moved quickly as some of the fire sprang out toward her, catching a plant on fire. Sophie gasped loudly and came out of her fearful daze and looked at her red,glowing hands, a little fire licking them in little arch’s.  
  
Her voice shaking, she spoke. “What is this?” Her eyes wide as she looked at her hands. Camilla walked up to her frightened daughter. “Sophia, this is why we had to lock you up. We don't know how or why you have these powers but when you were just three years old, you killed two of our guards because you started throwing a tantrum. They burned to death. We put you in that tower for the safety of you and everyone around you.” “What your mother has put so nicely is that you are a monster.”

Sophia continued to look at her hands, the glow dying down. “Now get to your room until I need you.” With tears streaming down her face she ran up to her tower, throwing her golden and diamond encrusted tiara on the harsh floor. She went to her large bookshelf in a panic, looking for anything that might have an answer for her. Why does she have these powers? How do they work? Why does she have them?  
  
She threw book after book on the ground and started to read each one, attempting to find any form of an answer. After hours of reading she found nothing. Her door opened slowly, her mother walking in. her face falling at seeing her daughter curled up at her bed, her head hidden in her arms, her shoulder heaving with tears. She sat down on the bed, placing her hand on Sophie’s shoulder. “I'm so sorry my daughter.” Sophie looked up, her eyes brimming with tears.

“You’ve made it pretty clear I'm not your daughter.” “Ignore what your father says. You will always be my daughter. “ Sophie sniffled before speaking. “Why do I have these powers?” Camilla sighed. “I don't know. All we know is your anger triggers it.”

Sophie sighed sadly. “I don't know what I am anymore. I've read as many books as I can that might have an answer, I found nothing.” There was a silence between them when Sophia suddenly spoke up. “Let me go find out. I'm sure there are answers beyond the wall.”  
  
Camilla paled. She stuttered slightly. “ I-I can't let you do that Sophie.” “Why not? I know how to fight! I've read so many books on surviving. I know what to do!” “Sophie, you have been living in this tower since you were three. You don't know what could be out there.” Sophie glared at her mother. “I know what I'm doing.” “Reading about surviving and actually surviving are two different things.”

“Let me go.” “No.” “Let me go!” Camilla became irritated and stood up.“I said no Sophia and that is final.” She saw Sophie glare and pout. “Stop being a child. Now I am going to talk to your father and calm him down. You get some sleep.” She walked to the door and looked back as her daughter turned her back to her, her arms crossed over her chest. Camilla sighed. “I love you Sophia. I do this to keep you safe.” And she left with those words lingering in the air.  
  
Sophie, honestly, tried to forget about it but all it did was make her think about it more. Who were her parents? Why does she have these powers? Laying flat in bed, her dark, black pajamas laying comfortably over her body. She lifted both hands up to the ceiling, looking at them. They held such power and she had no idea how to use it. She decided to try something. She closed her eyes, her face looking peaceful. She looked in a state of zen and concentration. After a few minutes of concentrating and thinking, a small, tiny ball of fire start to form in her hands. She opened her eyes and they widened with shock. She did it, without anger being her trigger. She had to know. With a sigh she let her hands down, the fire dying away.  
  
She packed up a few things, some belongings in the middle of a blanket, ready to be snatched up. She stood in front of her door way, she closed her eyes and took in a breath, concentrating again, this time making the ball of fire bigger. Growing. Letting her deep seeded anger be her trigger this time. With a deep, exhaling breath, she let it go against the door with explosive force, making the door go flying outside the hall, near the staircase. She quickly snatched her blanket of belongings and ran.  
  
  
She got to the stables and her favorite horse, Shadow. Her mother named her, claiming the horse, “followed her like a shadow.” Before she was l Ike’s up. She put some of her things in the saddle bags. He neighed slightly in surprise but she quickly stroked his snout, calming him. With a small smile she walked him out.

The dawn starting to rise, creating a golden pink sky. She got them to the gate, when she opened it she suddenly heard the guards running toward her. She took a deep breath and straddled the horse, kicking his sides, making him gallop. They were too fast for the guards. The royal guards stopped at the gate with a confused look on there face. A bright smile graced Sophie’s face as she got her first taste of freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Sophie rode on shadows back for hours. She was starving and thirsty and had to do something about her attire. She did manage to admire the forest she went through.

Gorgeous greens and sun shining through leaves and branches. But she worried. She didn’t know where she was going, she’s never been outside the castle wall, it’s a whole new world and she’s completely lost.

Her stomach grumbled and she whined. “I know, I know.” She said, replying to it’s grumbling. She stopped when she heard something , running water. A stream or river was nearby. She turned shadow in route to the sound and was met with a gorgeous little stream.

She brought Shadow to the steam as he immediately started drinking the water, she quickly followed suit, cupping it in her hands and drinking frantically.

She resumed riding shadow for a few more hours, both her and the horse panting from the heat. She worried shadow may collapse. She found a shady spot and tied him there. “Stay here ok? I’m going to get you help.” Shadow nuzzled her and she sighed, moving away and continuing to walk.

She felt the heat getting to her, making her legs weak and the skin burn with the sun. She panted before her legs gave out. She didn’t have the strength to get up, laying there in fear.

Maybe her mother was right. Maybe she couldn’t survive out here. She blacked out and prayed for help.

She woke to water being thrown on her, making her gasp and cough. “Hey, you’re alive! Pa! She’s alive!” She looked around, feeling weak, seeing a kid about her age, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, reminding her of her mother when his father ran over. She noticed they were hunters, bows on their backs.

The older man smiled. “That’s good! Here, drink some water dear.” She took the water canteen with a shaking hand and drank it all. She managed to sit up with his sons help. “Thank you..” She gasped, looking up at them. “My horse! Shadow! We need to help him!”

The older man kneeled down. “Whoa, calm down. You’re not good off yourself. Who’s shadow?” She frowned, she’s never been this panicked. “My horse. We’ve been riding and it’s so hot and we got water but I don’t think it was enough. I tied him to a shady spot, I can show you.” “Lead the way miss.”

After more water from them for Shadow, they were able to get to the hunter and sons little village. Sophie looked around in wonder. She’s never seen such small houses, they were adorable and made of logs with several people out and about working, walking, children playing. There was so much life.

She zoned out as she looked around, not noticing a little child coming up to her, gently touching her hand for her attention. She jumped, taking her hand away before seeing a little girl with brown hair. “Oh. Hello.” “Why is your hair red? It looks like the raspberries that grow in mamas garden.” She smiled weakly. “Uh I was just born with it.” The little girl smiled. “It’s very pretty. I wish I He hair like you.” She said before slipping away to meet a friend.

She felt her eyes water, she’s never heard a compliment like that aimed at her and when it was she felt ill ease, like the men were only trying to get into her pants. The son frowned. “Are you Alright? Our house isn’t far.” “Yes, I’m fine. Just…everything’s so new.”

She continued to follow them to a little house by the river where fishermen were on their boats. She stared so long his son again got her attention. “Ah miss, are you sure you’re ok?” She smiled weakly. “Sorry, Yeah. I’ve just…Ive never seen a river. Or ocean. I’ve barely seen trees.”

The father smiled. “You’ll have plenty of time to sight see, let’s get you inside and get some food in you.” Once inside he got her some bread, fruit and honey, introducing himself. “My name is Ishmael, I’m a hunter for the village along with being a butcher to those who don’t have the skill. This is my son-“ he gestured over to his son who was about the same age as Sophie. “Oren. He assists me and I teach him the trade.”

She smiled as she ate. “I’m Sophie.”Ishmael has a curious look. “Mind explaining why you were in the hot woods for so long, with no water even?” She sighed. “It’s a bit of a long story. Short version is I ran away from my parents. They kept me in their little bubble forever and brought me out just to marry me off. So I ran.”

“I can understand why they did. A girl like you with red hair and eyes like that, people are bound to take offense to that.” “And in the same day I found out I was adopted. I wasn’t even blood.”

Oren frowned. “That’s hard.” Ishmael smiled. “Well you’re welcome to stay long as needed. We have an extra room you can use.” “What about your wife?” Ishmael frowned, looking away. “She passed away some years ago, sickness took her. But enough about that. Why don’t we get you a wardrobe.”

Oren was the one to take her around the village seamstress, showing her some dresses. Sophie shook her head with a frown. “No. No dresses. I’ve had to wear dresses my whole life, I’m tired of them.” The young women at the shop smiled. “That’s alright. We do have some other choices for shirts and pants.”

In the end she chose a white shirt with long sleeves and tan pants with boots. She promised to pay Oren back and he just smiled. “It’s on us. Don’t worry about it. Why don’t we go sightseeing?” Sophie smiled. “Yes that sounds lovely.”

He showed her around the village, showing her all the different houses and animals that roamed. She smiled when she saw chickens. “Are those hens? I’ve never seen one in person.” Oren smiled, picking one up with a small struggle as it clucked. “Yep.” Sophie went to pet her when she tried to bite her finger.

She jumped as Oren placed the hen down with laugh. “Yeah, they’re not great pets.” “Can I see the river?” “Sure, the docks aren’t far from here.”

He took her to the docks where she started taking off her boots and rolling up her pants. He looked confused. “What are you doing?”

She smiled, nearly giddy. “I’m going to see what water feels like. I was only given sponge baths growing up. I don’t know what a body of water feels like.”

Oren felt even more confused as she walked into the shore. Her toes touching water before jumping back. “It’s so cold.” He chuckled. “It can be if you’re not used to it.”

She smiled in amusement as she touched the water again, this time prepared for the coldness, bringing both feet into the water, walking in a few inches.

It was so soft, she curled her toes, feeling wet sand and rock between them. All the new sensations were amazing.

They went back the the house where they ate dinner and retired to bed be Sophie couldn’t sleep. Too much was on her mind.

Why did she have these powers? Where did she come from?  
Who were her birth parents?

She huffed, sitting up on her pajamas. She wasn’t going to sleep, that’s for sure. She walked to the docks that weren’t far and was glad to see she was alone, it was late and the moon was half full; almost everyone was asleep.

She sat at the shore and sighed, staring at the glittering water. The question of who she is still hung heavy on her mind. She held her hand out and focused, a little bit of fire appearing, her hand glowing like a charcoal ember.

Why? Why this? Why is she so different?

She managed to make it appear and disappear several times, slowly learning how to control it.

“What is that?” She heard a familiar voice. She stopped, putting her hand tucked in front of her in a panic. “Nothing.” She said quickly.   
Oren walked over to her, frowning, sitting down. “It look liked fire of some sort, did you have a candle?”

She didn’t even look at him. “No.” “I’m sorry if I bothered you. I couldn’t sleep either.” She looked over, curious.“Why?” “Ever since my mom died I haven’t slept well. I have nightmares of her.” She looked away, she missed her mom, dearly and his blonde hair and blue eyes wasn’t helping. “I miss my mom. I ran away from home and now I don’t know if I’ll see her again.”

Oren frowned, concern on his face. “Why did you run away? If you don’t mind me asking.” “You wouldn’t believe me.” She said, knees up to her chin. “You’re going to hate me. I’m a freak.”

Oren came closer to her. “There’s no way I could think that. Please, I just want to help.” She decided to tell him, fuck it, why not? At worst she can walk to another village and start over. She showed her hand and focused, a spark of fire starting, her hand glowing red as lit logs.

Oren stared on wonder as Sophie felt anxiety make her hands shake, her eyes welled up with tears as the fire extinguished.

Oren was smiling until he saw her face, his hand coming to her shoulder. “Hey, it’s not so bad! Why are you so upset?” She sucked in a shaking breath. “Because you’re going to hate me, I’m a freak. No one else has these powers, why me? Why can’t I just be normal?” “I can’t answer that but I’m not going to hate you or shun you away. That was…strange but beautiful. Is that why you ran away?”

She swallowed the lump in her throat. “I didn’t even know I had these powers until a day ago. They kept me locked in a metal room in the castle. It had a window, books, bed, anything I could need. I’ve never been outside. I’ve barely walked around my own home.”

“Wait? Castle?” Oren asked. She sighed. “I’m the daughter of King Aaron and Queen Camila. Apparently when I was two I killed two guards when having a temper tantrum, lighting them on fire without even knowing what I was doing. My father was forcing me to marry. The first time I had freedoms and it’s to be inprisoned again.”

“That’s awful. Were they at lest good to you?” She smiled sadly. “My mother was, my father never visited me after that. He thinks I’m a monster. Maybe he’s right.”   
Oren frowned. “He’s completely wrong. It’s not your fault you were born like this. “ she smiled weakly. “Thanks. And thanks for accepting me. You’re the first other than my mother.” “I think it’s pretty cool to be honest.”

She smiled before looking away. “I don’t even know why I have them. I need to know why. I was adopted. Apparently I was found in the woods near the castle.” Oren smiled. “Well that could be a lead.” “The woods is a very big place.” “Yeah but you could talk to your parents to see where exactly you were found and start there.”

She gave a nod. “Maybe. It’s the best idea I’ve heard. Thanks.” She continued to look our at the water and finding it odd she loves the water given the fire that burns inside her.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Sophie tried to live as normal as possible. She got a job working on a fishing boat, loving how free she felt out there on the water, helping her fellow men gather fish for the village.

She was a far cry from castle life. She smelled of fish and sweat constantly, her hair a tangled mess even when put up thanks to the humidity and her hands always had a layer of dirt on them and she loved it.

She loved every aspect of it.

She learned how to cut and prepare fish properly by Ishmael and in doing so paid rent for living there.

She came home after dark, sweaty, sticky and smelling of dirt and fish. She started to take her hair out of its braid when she felt arms come around her. She smiled weakly. “I must smell horrid.” Oren smiled, kissing her sweaty cheek. “I don’t mind. I’m just glad your home.”

She let out a breath as she turned around in his hold, leaning against him. “It’s good to be home. It was a good fishing day, I thought the fish would never stop coming in.”

“We saved you some dinner, a beef and vegetable stew.” She smiled brightly as she held his hand. “Thank goodness, I’m starving.” She walked over to the small kitchen, getting stew out of the still hot pot of food on the fire. She got a bowl and sat on the couch, leaning heavily against it as she ate. She smiled as she sat, Oren sitting next to her. “So tell me about your day.” She said as she took a spoonful of stew.

She managed to wash up best she could with water and herbs before heading to bed, Oren laying next to her. He smiled, holding her close. “Do the thing?” She rolled her eyes but smiled, loving how he accepted her so easily. She held her hand up and brought a small, bright ball of fire, dancing and licking at her palm. He stared in awe.

She yawned as she talked, taking the flame away and tucking herself closer to him. “I don’t know why you like seeing it so much.” “Because it’s amazing.” He brought the still warm hand to his mouth, kissing it. “I know you don’t like it but it’s a part of you, it’s what makes you unique and I don’t want you to forget about it; it brought you to us after all.” She smiled, blushing. “I suppose you have a point. Enough talk, I’m exhausted.” Oren kissed her cheek. “Goodnight my firebringer.” She pretended she didn’t like the name.

Her fire ability was only known between her and Oren and Ishmael but she feared that would change.

Winter came and with it came illness, Frost, so much snow and people of the village dying because they couldn’t make a proper fire to stay warm.

She helped keep Oren and Ishmael warm by helping with fires, trying to keep it secret but with the amount of death starting she couldn’t sit by.

“I can’t do this anymore.” She said as she got up. Oren and Ishmael watched her. Oren going to her as she started out the door, holding her wrist. “Take what anymore?” She had tears in her eyes. “All this death, I could help prevent it. Babes are dying because the can’t keep warm. I know, I may be labeled a witch and shunned from the village but I don’t care. I need do something.” Oren frowned as she struggled out of his hold and out the door into the negative temperatures.

She gathered what wood she could find, many a village people watching in curiosity as she piled more and more into the center of the village, making a huge pile before bringing her shaking hands to it, terrified of what death may come to her if she’s labeled a witch and took a stick in hand, igniting it before letting it drop to the pile, letting the pile burn and heat the air around her so starkly different.

No one was coming out, watching fearfully from their windows. She shouted. “Please, come out and get warm. Bring your babes and children, bring your old and sick. Please, I beg you.” She said, panting, watching and waiting, Oren and Ishmael walking toward her, looking around.

Soon a few more people came out, and a few more. Mothers and children, fathers and uncles all huddling around the bon fire she started.

Oren came next to her when one of the elder women of the village came to Sophie, hands clasped. “You have brought us life again. We were dying of cold and the gods smiled upon us and sent you.” Sophie just smiled weakly, still weary. “I did what I could, I hope it’s enough.”

“It’s more than enough my lord.” She said as she got down on her knees and bowed. “Thank you for this gift of fire.” Sophie looked at Oren. “What’s going on?” Other people started following the old women’s behavior. He frowned. “I think they’re worshipping you. I mean, at least it’s better than being stoned?” Sophie shrugged. “I guess? I’m not sure I’m comfortable with it.”

A young women ran to her, bowing and crying. “Please, please help my husband. The cold has had him in its grasp for two days. I fear he won’t make it.” Sophie couldn’t refuse, helping the women up. “Please, show me.”

She helped the women’s husband and another’s wife and another’s child and soon the whole village came to her for aid in the winter.

As she tried to go home the crowd stopped her with hopeful looks. “Please, What is the lords name?” Sophie swallowed, of her name of this worship got back to the castle, her parents may try to find her. She thought a second. “It’s Ember.”

“All glory to goddess Ember!” The rest of the crowd followed. “All glory to goddess Ember!” Oren and Ishmael got her inside and she looked terrified. “What the hell is going on? Why do they think I’m a goddess?”

Ishmael sighed. “Folks get fairly religious around here but nothing sticks for long.” Oren frowned. “This might. This is the only thing they worshiped that’s actually done any help.”

Sophie was pacing. “Well what do I do? I can’t show my face again or else I’ll be getting prayers and requests from everyone.” Oren went to her. “Is it really so bad? You make this into your job and help people who need it.” She glared softly at him. “And exploit them for money?”

“No. I didn’t say that. I mean, people all over the world have temples in names of gods and goddess and donate to it. They could do the same and that way you’re helping people and not asking for money. Just ask them to build a temple or shrine and that’s it.”

Sophie frowned as she sat on the couch. “But now I won’t be able to work the docks.” Oren day next to her, holding her hand. “We’ll figure something out.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. “I just wanted a normal life.” “You can still have one, it’s just a little…different now. But why did you tell them a different name?”

“Because if this gets noticed and gets back to the castle my parents could come and try to find me.” Oren nodded in agreement. “I won’t let them take you away.” She smiled. “Thanks.” 


End file.
